1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrically connectors, and more particularly to a plug connection for electrically conductive cables and to its production.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Plug connections of the type in question are known. For example, a waterproof plug connection containing Macromelt.RTM. hotmelt adhesives is described in Henkel KGaA's technical information pamphlet "Macromelt.RTM. Hotmelt" published in Mar., 1990. This connection meets the stringent requirements of the automotive industry. In contrast to air-conditioned atmospheres, extreme conditions for electronic components prevail in motor vehicles and particularly in engine compartments. Heat, frost, dust, oil and, in particular, spray are the factors which affect electronic components and their connecting elements. If autoelectronics are to operate efficiently, optimal protection is essential. The problem presented by the penetration of moisture into plug connections and cable harnesses was solved by the use of Macromelt.RTM.. Macromelt.RTM. not only forms a 100% seal against moisture, it also has a high heat resistance of more than 90.degree. to &gt;150.degree. C. (depending on the type of material), excellent low temperature compatibility of more than -30.degree. C. and very good adhesion to various connector housings. The pamphlet also describes the production of a waterproof connector from the hotmelt adhesive Macromelt.RTM., a cable with contact pins and a pin bushing by means of a hotmelt applicator and a volume met.RTM.ring head with exact volume dosing by pouring in the hotmelt adhesive. The hotmelts mentioned have a viscosity of 2,500 to 3,200 mPa.s at 210.degree. C.